The Diva's: Lost Interviews
by ThisIsMe94
Summary: Everyone thought the Diva's were the greatest group in the 40s and 50s. Everyone thought they knew their stories...but this is the real story.


_Just thought I would write a fic about the Diva's. But here's the thing...its a interview for their documentary. Hope the information at the beginning of the fic helps with the story line. If not just tell me lol Enjoy_

* * *

_Lost Interviews of "The Diva's"  
Date: September 18, 1964_

_Recorded by: Rebecca Richardson and David Black_

_Interviewer: Vanessa Michaels _

_Released on: June 10 , 2012_

* * *

**[Kurt Hummel enters; dressed in slick black suit w/black tie. He waves at a figure not shown on camera. Later revealed as Blaine Anderson "significant other"; Mic gets put on, hair fixed and suit. Interview begins]**

_Interviewer: _Good Evening Mr. Hummel. How are you today?

_Hummel: _I'm doing very well thank you. And you?

_Interviewer: _Wonderful, thank you. Shall we get started?

_Hummel:_ We shall.

_Interviewer: _ Alright. Can you tell us how about your childhood Mr. Hummel?

_Hummel:_ Yes. **[Grabs a glass of water sitting on the table next to him and takes a sip]** My life was rather different than the average child I'll say that. I always knew that I was different than the other children. Granted it was the thirties and change was coming but still. My parents were wonderful people and we lived in a little suburban area not too far from where the city was. I would go outside and play by myself almost every day and strangely, I was okay with that. That was until I met one of my best friends whom I am still best friends with to this day.

_Interviewer: _And who was that?

_Hummel:_ Ms. Rachel Barbara Berry. Oh, excuse me **[chuckles].** Mrs. Rachel Barbara Berry _Hudson_.

_Interviewer:_ And how did you two meet?

_Hummel:_ Well, one day I was outside playing as usual. Then a little girl in a blue dress walks up to my fence and asked me why I was playing by myself and the rest was history. She was quite annoying and she would sing everywhere she went but that's what I loved about her. She was very bubbly as a child and my mother adored her. We would do everything together. Yes, it was different that I had a girl as my best friend but I didn't care. **[smiles].**

* * *

**[Enter Rachel Berry now Hudson: wearing a white dress with small red polka dots. Hair is down and curled. Mic gets put on and interview begins]**

_Interviewer:_ Good Evening Mrs. Berry. How are you?

_Berry:_ Oh it's Mrs. Hudson. **[Smiles]** But if you want to stick with Berry that's fine. But I'm very good, how are you?

_Interviewer:_ I'm very well, thank you. Shall we begin?

_Berry:_ Yes. **[Smiles]**

_Interviewer:_ So let's start off about your childhood.

_Berry:_ Yes of course. Um…well my life as a child was highly different than others. You see…I was…well…raised by two men. I believe it's time to tell the world that since we are in the sixties **[Chuckles]**. I guess you can say that I was born out of love. My Fathers, LeRoy and Hiram, were together way before I was born. Then, after years of being together, they wanted to have a family. So they asked one of their closest friends, Shelby, if she would be their surrogate. And of course she said yes but she had to keep a secret that she was being a surrogate for them. I don't know who my real father is but I'm lucky to have both. No one knew I had two thought. I mean, it was the thirties for God sake and if anyone found out, who knows what would've happened. So they both decided that LeRoy would be my father…like my main father and Hiram would be the one that hid…in the closet (Laughs). My Dads spoiled me when it came to singing. LeRoy would sign me up for every singing class…and I was only five. So my schedule was pretty busy. I didn't even go to preschool.

_Interviewer:_ So your life consisted of singing?

_Berry:_ Yes. Every day and every night, but I loved it. And I never regret it.

_Interviewer:_ So, Shelby. Do you have a relationship with her?

_Berry:_ I do, but not a close one. I met her while I was in high school. She wanted to see me and see if we could try and get to know each other. She is my mom **[chuckles].** But…I think she regretted seeing me while I was a teenager and not a child. I think she felt like it was too late for us. **[pauses for 2 minutes]**

_Interviewer:_ Ms. Berry?

_Berry:_ Oh yes! I'm terribly sorry.

_Interviewer:_You're fine. Um…nest question. Is it true you and Mr. Kurt Hummel were friends before "The Diva's"?

_Berry:_ **[Smiles]** Yes. Best friends. We met when we were kids. We lived in the same neighborhood and I first met him while I was walking down the street to the ice cream truck. **[Laughs]** I loved ice cream as a kid, but anyway, he was playing by himself in his yard and I asked him why he was and here we are years later still best friends.

_Interviewer:_ Did Mr. Hummel know about your Dads?

_Berry:_ Not at first, no. He did come over to my house every so often but Hiram usually stayed upstairs when guests were present.

_Interviewer:_ Did he and his family ever find out?

_Berry: _Yes they did. But it was planned. Kurt and I were friends all through elementary, middle and high school and my Fathers both agreed to tell his father and mother. Until that is when tragedy struck his family. **[Pauses]**

* * *

_Interviewer_: How was your family Mr. Hummel?

_Hummel:_ Wonderful. I used to think I had the perfect family when I was a kid. Everything seemed fine… **[Pauses]**…but it didn't last that long though.

_Interviewer:_What happened?

_Hummel:_ My mother… **[Pauses]**…my mother fell ill while I was between the ages of six and eight. My father never told me. He acted like everything was okay and nothing was going wrong. **[Pauses]** She had cancer. **[Tears begin; Hummel grabs a tissue from a tissue box on the table next to him; Blaine Anderson steps in to offer comfort but Kurt whispers something in his ear; Later revealed "No, I'm okay I promise."; Blaine smiles and squeezes his shoulder then leaves the shot]** I'm so sorry. I haven't thought about my mother in a really long time. But um…she died when I was eight.

* * *

_Interviewer:_ What happened?

_Berry:_ His mother past away when he was eight. And my Dads thought it might be better if we hold off telling them for a while. We finally told them after a few months after his mother's death and surprisingly, they didn't care.

_Interviewer: _What do you mean?

_Berry:_ They didn't care that I had two dads. I still remember Burt Hummel's little quote, "Love is love." And from then on, Kurt and I were inseparable.

* * *

_Hummel:_ I mean, when she passed, I took it rather hard. Not as hard as my father though.

_Interviewer:_ How bad way your father?

_Hummel:_ **[Pauses for a minutes]** I…I really don't know how to explain it. My father loved my mother dearly. They were in love and I always admired how much they did. She was his other half and when she died…he just…wasn't himself for a while.

_Interviewer:_ Did your father's reactions to this affect you?

_Hummel:_ Yes but not that much. I took it upon myself to make my father happy as much as I could.

_Interviewer:_ How long did it last?

_Hummel:_ A few years. He finally came back to his old self when I was around twelfth or thirteen. I was happy to have him back.

_Interviewer:_ So you and your father are close?

_Hummel:_ Yes, very.

_Interviewer:_ Okay, we are going to take a thirty minute break for lunch then we will return.

_Hummel:_ Okay. **[Smiles; begins to take mic of; walks off camera]**

* * *

Chapter 2 will be Santana and Mercedes being interviewed and Kurt and Rachel as well. Hope you enjoyed it. I have fin writing this. Reviews are amazing!


End file.
